


Struck by Eyeliner

by djchika



Series: Struck by Lima [2]
Category: Glee, Imogene (2013), Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's twin Carson meet's Blaine's cousin Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck by Eyeliner

Carson was making his way back to his bedroom with a bag of freshly opened chips and a can of soda when the front door burst open. Kurt was the first to come rushing in, then Blaine, followed by a still unidentified boy.

A draft blew through the open door making him shiver. The harsh winter of Ohio was something he was still getting used to after living most of his life under the California sun.

"Close the door would you?" He yelled at Kurt through a mouthful of chips.

"Close your mouth would you?" Kurt snapped back. He shook his head at Carson, nose wrinkling in disgust. “If we didn’t look exactly alike, I’d swear you were Finn’s brother, not mine.”

Blaine dutifully shut the door before helping Kurt with his coat. "Hi Carson," he said with a polite smile. "This is my cousin, Lee. He’s here to visit for a few weeks."

The other boy shrugged off the hood of his coat allowing Carson to get a good look at him. He seemed to be a few years older with a head of curls cropped short, his dark eyes lined heavily with eyeliner.

"Hey, man," Lee greeted. He looked from Carson to Kurt then back to Carson, a delighted, manic grin stretched across his face. “You guys are like, twins. That’s awesome.”

"No shit? I hadn’t noticed," Carson replied sardonically.

“Mouthy bastard isn’t he? The two of you share that trait at least,” Lee told Kurt.

Kurt laughed, as he helped Blaine tug off his coat. “I honestly don’t know whether to be insulted or flattered.”

“Definitely flattered,” Lee said, winking at Carson.

Carson sipped from his soda and leaned against the couch, refusing to engage Lee. His unaffected demeanor masked the fact that he found himself surprisingly attracted to the older boy’s all-too enthusiastic smile and bright twinkling eyes.

His surprise wasn’t because Lee was a boy though. Carson liked to think that he functioned above the pack. While his peers were busy focusing on what labels to put on themselves, he had accepted that his sexual orientation operated on a moving scale that relied heavily on a person's intellect and not their gender.

No, Carson wasn't surprised he found a  _boy_  attractive. He was surprised because Lee didn't appear to have any depth in him whatsoever. He was simply ridiculously hot.

"You guys got any more food in this place?" Lee asked, after they had stashed their coats in the closet. "I'm literally starving here."

Carson cringed as Lee's hotness meter immediately dropped to zero. He was glad that at least his brain hadn’t been completely struck dumb by a good-looking boy.

"There're some more chips in the cupboard," Carson said, not bothering to offer any of his own. “It would help in your  _figurative_  starvation.”

Kurt’s head snapped up from where he was carefully unlacing his boots. "Did you-"

"Hide them behind the boxes of oatmeal?" Carson asked cutting Kurt off. "Yup. Burt's heart is safe. He won't even go near that cabinet."

"My dad's developed a hatred for oatmeal," Kurt explained to Lee. "He had no choice but to eat it for breakfast for months after his heart attack."

His boots finally off, Kurt headed for the stairs, Blaine trailing behind him. "Keep him company will you? I need to change. Unfortunate slushie incident."

Carson bristled. "I thought they made that an offense after the expose I wrote?"

It had infuriated Carson that none of the teachers in the school, not even the principal, cared enough to stop what was clearly a form of bullying. Carson had never been slushied himself. Kurt had stepped into the path of the slushie that was meant to welcome him to McKinley High. Still, it had pissed him off enough that he made it his personal mission to stop it from happening again. Writing the article that led to the permanent banning of slushies from the school had been his first big coup.

Kurt stopped at the foot of the stairs and gave him a gentle smile. "Relax, no one tried to slushie me. We stopped by the convenience store and Lee dropped his on the floor on the way back to the car."

"They wouldn't even let me get a new one," Lee said with a pout.

Carson rolled his eyes at him. It was completely unreasonable to find a grown man pouting adorable.

"We’ll head to Breadstix after Kurt changes,” Blaine assured him. “You shouldn't be drinking that stuff anyway. It's pure sugar."

“You should listen to grandpa, Lee,” Carson deadpanned.

Blaine gave him a fond look. He had quickly warmed up to Carson despite his best attempts to scare him off.

“Behave, children,” Blaine said gamely before pulling Kurt up the stairs.

Lee settled into the couch Carson was leaning against and snatched the bag of chips from him. Carson didn’t put up a fight. Most of the bag was gone anyway.

"How long do you think those two are going to take to come back?" Lee asked.

"They're teenage boys. It probably won't take them long to  _come_  back," Carson said, snorting with laughter.

Lee cracked up with him, his laugh loud and unreserved. "Shit, Kurt was right. If you two didn’t look exactly alike I don’t think nobody would have thought you were twins.”

"Anybody,” Caron said under his breath. He didn’t notice the amused glance that Lee gave him.

Lee’s stomach grumbled loudly alerting them both to his still hungry state. He looked sadly at the empty bag of chips and then up at Carson. Fuck if he didn’t have Blaine’s same puppy-dog eyes.

Conceding to the possibility that a weakness for puppy-dog eyes from Blaine’s family was genetic, Carson pushed off the sofa and ambled towards the kitchen.

“Wait there, I'll go get you some more of those chips.”

He went directly for the cupboard with the industrial size oatmeal boxes, vowing to escape to his room after giving the chips to Lee. Kurt will have to find another time to make out with his boyfriend.

Carson pulled down the first two boxes and took out two bags of chips. There were a couple more left, but he was pretty sure that Finn would demolish those when he came home.

He was preparing to heft back the large oatmeal boxes when he felt a hot puff of breath against his ear.

"You should come with us."

Carson spun around, fighting his instinct to knee Lee in the groin. "Oh my God, what is wrong with you?"

"I was hungry and you were taking too long," Lee said with a wolfish grin.

He grabbed one of the bags and tore it open. He stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth and swallowed half before asking, "So what about it? Do a guy a solid and save me from the lovebirds? There's only so much of Kurt and Blaine mooning at each other that I can take."

Carson pushed Lee away, the proximity making him feel a little light-headed. It wasn’t that Lee was threatening. He was as threatening as Blaine, which was like saying a teddy bear was scary. It was the apparent reaction of Carson’s libido to Lee that bothered him.

"I have a paper to edit," he said once there was a safe distance between them. He put back the boxes to give him something to do

"You've already corrected my grammar twice in the fifteen minutes we've known each other,” Lee pointed out, leaning his hip against the counter. “I don’t think that paper’s going to be a problem.”

“That’s because it’s easy to correct mistakes on a grade school level,” Carson shot back.

“Ouch. C’mon, Carson, why don’t you and I paint the town red?” Lee asked, a smirk on his lips. “Do you know the way to Santa Fe?” he crooned, looking at Carson through his lashes.

Carson rolled his eyes at him unimpressed. “Of course you’re one of Kurt’s singing friends. I don’t get how people can just accept spontaneous yet choreographed song numbers in the halls as a way of life. Don’t they understand how distracting that is to the education system?”

“Wow. Somebody rammed that stick up your ass pretty high,” Lee observed, now munching on his second bag of chips.

“Oh, wow. Somebody decided to wake up a total douche bag today,” Carson retorted, more than a little irritated.

“You’re right. I’m sorry for being an asshole,” Lee apologized. He took a step towards Carson, farther than before but still closer than was strictly necessary. “Also, in a completely ‘I hope you don’t go thinking I’m being another kind of asshole’ way, you’re really hot when you’re pissed. You wanna go and have dinner with me without the love birds?”

If Carson wasn’t expecting the apology then he definitely was not expecting  _that_. He spluttered, completely at a loss for words. Which, if you knew him, was a rare thing indeed. He was thankfully saved from answering by Kurt and Blaine’s arrival.

“You ready to go?” Blaine asked, eyeing the bag of chips in Lee’s hand disapprovingly.

“Yup,” Lee replied, with an easy smile at Blaine. He turned back to Carson his smile on full force. “Good luck on that paper. I’ll make Kurt give you my number. Give me some grammar lessons maybe.”

“If you need help with from a high school student then you might be more hopeless than I thought,” Carson said, happy to have found his voice.

“You wouldn’t have some sort of savior complex would you?”

“Don’t bet on it,” he scoffed.

“Not the betting kind,” Lee said, his eyes sparkling mischievously. “I’m more of a man of action, really.”

“Good,” Carson replied not missing a beat. “Then it wouldn’t be difficult for you to move your ass so I can go back to my paper.”

Lee stepped away, bowing with a flourish. Carson walked back towards the living room, studiously ignoring the look of interest on Kurt’s face. The last thing he needed was for his brother to start playing match maker.

“You sure you don’t want to come with us?” Kurt asked, following Carson.

“I’m serious about the paper. I need to finish it tonight since I need to do some layouting tomorrow after school.”

“We’ll bring something home for you,” Kurt offered.

“Thanks,” Carson said, already half-way up the stairs. “Bring me home something good.”

He made the mistake of looking back and saw that Lee had a smile on his face a mile wide, his eyebrow quirked at Carson playfully.

“Not you,” he called down to Lee before jogging up the rest of the steps. He didn’t miss the loud bark of laughter that followed him up the stairs and into the safety of this room.

Carson took his phone from his pocket and made sure to put it on silent before sitting down in front of his desk. He wasn’t about to be distracted from his goal of getting out of another too small town and into the college of his dreams. No matter how hot his distractions looked in eyeliner.


End file.
